The present invention relates to a device for operating a registration member in an automatic feeding device for original documents utilized in a copying machine.
In an automatic feeding device for original documents in a copying machine, it has been general practice to carry out the registration of original documents by abutting the tip end of the original document against a registration member. When the original document is no longer needed for copying, it is necessary that the registration member be moved such as by retracting it to a standby position which is at a position lower than the surface of the original document and at which the tip end of the original document will not strike thereagainst. To implement this, the prior art technique was to transfer a member directly coupled to the registration member to a standby position with a reciprocating device such as a solenoid. For this reason, space was required for the reciprocating device thereby greatly restricting the overall available space while the mechanism needed was complex and costly.
Also, a large length was required for the registration member so that all the edge surface of the original document in the widthwise direction would properly abut the registration member. This is a great disadvantage both in spacial and constructional requirements.
Consequently, it is an object of the invention to provide an operating device for a registration member in an automatic feeding device for original documents which requires only a narrow space and which can transfer documents uniformly and smoothly over all the lengthwise direction thereof.